INTELEKTUALNY GURU - Zapytaj Beczkę 116
Opis odcinka Problemy internautów rozwiązane w try miga. Jednogłośna Opinia Ty widziałeś ostatni odcinek, wyraziłeś jednogłośną opinię: "hahahahahhhahahaha...WSPANIALE!" - Piotr Galas Pytania *Krzysiu mam włączonego AdBLocka - FacelessAxiss */SPOILER_ALERT Zajebiście./SPOILER_ALERT_END -Podążając tematem Q&A, o co wam chodzi z tym "subskrybuj ten kanał"? Rozumiem że hajs sie zgadza, ale to jest podprogowa manipulacja, wy chore poABSTRA!!! -Pytanie na serio,jak radziłeś sobie na początku z glassofobią? mam kanał ale nie nagrywam, bo ciągle myślę o tych chorych i biednych intelektualnie hejterach, ktorzy zmieszają mnie z błotem za brak profesjonalizmu przy 12 subach. - Kazimiesz Atrakcyjny *film trwa idealnie długo - 841haribo *Spędzam na YouTube trochę czasu, oglądam różne rzeczy, natrafiłem na serafina. Serafin, używa podobnej techniki do Twojej, muzykę w intrze ma z flashbacków Markowicza, w trakcie filmików leci spitchowana muzyczka z końca i początku beczek, a outro jest muzyczka z outro od Reziego. wkurwia mnie to. Gonczas, a jak myślisz? Ciebie też? - Vanity. *Jak skomentujesz to, że moja Pani od POLSKIEGO mówi " dwutysięczny dwunasty/ dwutysięczny trzynasty " jest tylko jeden dwutysięczny ! Mówię jej o tym co lekcje.. tępa pi***.. - Mateusz Gardyan *Aha Krzysiek, czyli lepiej jest pierdolić neutralnie, żeby fanów nie stracić, niż mieć wartości, ideały, zasady? #YT_ŻYCIEM - Trancere S *Krzysiu bo jest taka dziewczyna... A chuj! Co ja się będę ludzi z internetu pytał?! Idę ją zaprosić, siema frajerzy! - Kondul Kondul *Serio? masz żółtą kanape? he - Ewa St. *Dlaczego mamy bądź babcie zawsze ubijają kotlety o takich kosmicznych godzinach? - Zuzia Rózia *Tragedia. Coraz gorsze traktowanie widzów z odcinka na odcinek. Zrobiles sie słaby Krzychu - Anna Kojder *Dlaczego w dzisiejszych czasach nie ma normalnych (hłe hłe hłe stare słowo) melomanów tylko sami muzyczni naziści którzy słuchają tylko jeden rodzaj muzyki a innych wyzywają? - Tomasz Gluski *Krzysiu w ostatnim odcinku szkoły mama obiecała córce, że uciekną razem do Brazylii i w ostatnim momencie okazało się że matka wyjeżdża razem z jakimś obcym mężczyzną do Japonii, pewnie z Tobą, Ty świnio przez Ciebie rozpadła się ich relacja - Mass *Crisu ty coś szprechasz nihogo? - melbifk Krzysztof przeczytał jednak: "Czy ty mówisz po japońsku?" *Kiedyś byłeś śmieszny, teraz masz jeszcze coś mądrego do przekazania. Trzymasz bardzo wysoki poziom, gratuluje! - wowowowowwowo *Różne kanały skupiają różne grupę widzów. Jedne kanały mają 90% ambem umysłowych a inne 90% inteligencji - chyba celujesz w równoważnie istne Feng shui uprawiasz między dwoma grupami. Inteligentna dygresja w opakowaniu dla ameb to jest to ! - Video Temat *Fraszki beczki: Ty Krzysztofie, apostrofie youtubowy filozofie uprawiający hipertrofie mózgu, fajne masz okulary Dolary - Leaf *Fraszki Beczki: Mój Ty drogi kolego Czy pójdziesz ze mną na kendo? Będziemy bić się, napierdalać Piękna fraszka, dzwoń po Staszka - Kosmiczny Ziomisz *Krzysiu dlaczego to jest tak, że raz jak się na ciebie patrzy to jesteś przystojnym młodym greckim czy tam rzymskim (jeden chuj) bogiem a za chwilę wyglądasz jak.. nie miałem żadnego dobrego śmiesznego porównania, pewnie teraz już nie będę czuł się doceniony i rozpieszczony w następnym odcinku :c - Avien Darav *pomóż mi ,nie wiem jak zagadać do dziewczyny ze szkoły w której się zakochałem - KaDziuLuj *Gonciu chyba Ci sie przytyło co? - Hjułałej *zacznijmy od tego ze Halloween jest 31 października a nie 1 listopada - Łukasz Bik *Czy jeśli narysuję na plastyce niedźwiedzia albinosa, na śnieżnej antarktydzie, pod białym od chmur niebem, to nauczyciel ma prawo wstawić mi 1, czy będzie miał jakąś podstawę do tego? - Shimaruun *Dlaczego pierzem ręcznik, gdy się w nie wycieramy jestesmy lrzecież czysci. - Jakub K *Krzysiek,co byś zrobił,gdybyś był aseksualny? - Denares Gra *Talary! - PediculusPL *Krzysiu, czy w Japonii ludzie też chodzą na siłkę? - The Eurofighter *Przecież kazdy odcinek beczki to jebane q&a - Mikołaj Iwaniec *W sumie to dobrze że jest masa idiotów, - Karol Zoń Fraszki Beczki *Ty Krzysztofie, apostrofie youtubowy filozofie uprawiający hipertrofie mózgu, fajne masz okulary Dolary - Leaf *Mój Ty drogi kolego Czy pójdziesz ze mną na kendo? Będziemy bić się, napierdalać Piękna fraszka, dzwoń po Staszka - Kosmiczny Ziomisz Podkład muzyczny *'Otis McDonald - Fingers' (intro) *Michael Ortega - It's Hard to Say Goodbye (przy nawiązaniach do Kropek Włodka Markowicza) *Budka Suflera - Takie Tango ("Zatańczysz?") *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Otis McDonald - Ever Felt Pt. 2 *John Deley - Bumper Tag *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' *Silent Partner - Move It or Lose It *Topher Mohr and Alex Elena - Fortaleza *Silent Partner - Carmel Shades *The Weeknd - Earned It (Gdy Gonciu i Gimbus są pokazani w jednym kadrze) *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) *Otis McDonald - Behind Closed Doors *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Sequentia (Dies Irae) ("Chyba mamy kolejnego rolling joke'a!") *The Green Orbs - Mr. Turtle ("Q&A") Ciekawostki *Przy "Talarach" Krzysztof puścił w tle motyw muzyczny z odcinka Świata Ziemi o druku. *Po raz trzeci w tym sezonie Krzysztof nawiązał do filmu Kropki Włodka Markowicza: **''"Świat to tylko nieskończona ilość kropek"'' **''"Pamiętaj, że rolą nauczyciela nie jest pokazywanie kropek, tylko..."'' *Odcinki na końcu są błędnie podpisane. Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem